When Night Falls
by 70sheetsofpaper
Summary: Junko Kei and emotionally unstable girl in early adulthood gets kidnapped by the tall pale and blonde member of the Akatsuki, Deidara. Will she hate the Akatsuki or love them? Deidara x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Junko Kei, age, 17, short personlity description: Bi-polar, Depressed, 0 self esteem, lonely. (**A/N: I am describing her personlity at this point in time not for the whole story.**) always deep in thought and has a very deep opinion on everything. Couldn't care less about humans but is completely in love with animals and could never hurt one. Taijutsu: 9 Genjutsu: 7 Ninjutsu: 9.5 Speed: 10, Elements: Fire, Earth Kekki Genkki: knowledge **(A/N: I know sounds lame but it isn't once you see it in action) **she can know anything down to the finest detail by doing a simple jutsu (only known to her family) then touching the iteam with her left palm. There are no downfalls to this and the only blind spot is if some one knows about her abbilites and casts a jutsu to repeal hers.

Warnings: Yuri sexual content somewhere further in the chapters maybe lemon still debating that and maybe some cussing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its charaters nor the story plot, I only own Junko and Nao, this disclaimer is for all the chapters.

As I sat here, in this green and dim grassy medow, staring off into the orange/red sunet and the ocean which was crystal blue with a tad refection of the sunset, I listen to the sounds around me, the heavy wind blowing my long brown hair infront of me. The sounds of crashing waves and birds cherping back and fourth. I can't help but think one, simple word; _'why'_, yes, as in 'why me'. I know it sounds cliche right? But honestly, my life is crap, it always has been. But lately it has just gotten worse, way worse. I don't smile anymore, I don't laugh. I feel like as if I can't even breath. Everything is just black around me.

I sigh as the sun goes completely down, it suddenly gets colder, the wind stops making my hair fall and then, all goes silent. I sigh laying back and re-directing my stare to the star/moon lite sky. I glance at the full moon and then close my eyes. Trying to clear my thoughts, but my mind kept going back, going back to _'him'. _

Kakashi... Yes, the older then me, sensei and _'adult'_ Kakashi. God, how I liked him. I liked him so much. He was attractive, with his silver spikey hair, perfectly toned body and mysterious face. And oh, his one-eyed stare. Every time he even looked at me it felt as if he was staring past the looks, the shy awkward, quiet, _depressed_, me. It was like he was searching for something else, trying to find my hope and happiness. But that doesn't exist, it never will. What is there to be happy about? What is there to hope about? I have no friends, I talk to people, but I don't consider them friends. I have no family, seeing how my mother died in child birth and my father blamed me, tried to kill me and got killed himself, both grandparents on both my father and mothers side died before I was even born, before I was even thought of being created. And the man I loved, I could never have. He was older then me, every one would hate us both if we got together and that is just 'if'. He sees me as a kid, as another student. And plus, why would anyone like me? A fat, ugly and worthless girl like me? My hair was a boring color of brown, it didn't shine, it was just there and my brown eyes witha hint of red, they just looked stupid and messed up. I was fat and had a totally disfigured face. With my looks I wonder why they even let me out in day light hours. They don't need my ninja skills, I just scare my enimes away with my hidious face.

I roll over to my side and rest my head on my left arm dozing off into a heavy sleep.

I slowly wake up feeling someone shaking me, my body cold but the warm sun shining down on me. I open one eye to see who it was and then both my eyes go wide open in amazment.

Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous blond haired and blue eyes man i'd ever seen. I sit up a little bit of a blush creeping onto my face looking over at him.

"You shouldn't sleep here you know, un, you'll get sick, yeah." He smiles down at me.

"Heh, yeah well I'm on a mission and had no money so I kind of just slept where ever." I said pointing to my headband that was laying in the grass next to me.

"Really? Huh, you don't look dressed like a ninja, un." He laughed looking at the pink dress I was wearing. My cheeks burn with embarresment as I look down.

"Oh, this, I was undercover at a formal party thing last night and I was to tired to change after it was done." I say straching the back of my neck.

The man (boy?) slowly sat down next to me looking up at the sky and leaning back on his hands then he smiles over at me once again.

"I'm Deidara, and you are, un?" He says shifting to a cross legged postition.

"I'm Junko, Junko Kei." I say looking down and picking some grass then when I look over back at Deidara I see him still smiling, but this time, pretty wickidly.

"Perfect, un" Is the last thing I hear before feeling a thump on the back of my neck and then every thing goes black.

**See why it's a bad idea to tell strangers your name kids?**

**'lol', But sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer I swear but this was just kind of an introduction chapter. I hope you liked it and please if anyone wants to tell me what they think just message me and tell me, I really would appreciate knowing whats wrong or what I'm doing right and so on, Thanks!**

**And make sure to be back to read the next chapter =^-^**


	2. Introductions

I groan in pain as I wake up rubbing my head which hurt like hell. I try to stand up only to fall on the ground as I yelp out in pain as my back hits the cold rock floor. I grab the side of the plain white (and uncomfortable) bed to sit up and lean on it. It poke my legs to find the had no feeling at all. I rub my head in total confusion.

I look over as I hear the door open and the lights flicker on. And standing there in the door way was that guy from the field, Deidara.

"Where am I?" I simply ask.

"The Akatsuki base, my room, un." He says leaning on the wall and shutting the door.

"Oh, okay..." I say looking down

My reply obviously came as a shock to Deidara because he answered that with "Is that all? No freak out? No why, un?" He says walking over to me.

"Eh, I don't really mind, I just go with what ever, don't really care what happens to me." I say then poke at my legs some more getting the feeling back slightly.

"Are my legs going to stay like this?" I ask a little annoyed at the feeling.

Deidara sits in front of me and smiles. "No, just a few more seconds actually, yeah."

I nod my head in understanding still poking at them then I stop to look up to Deidara. "But just out of curiosity, why am I here?" I say leaning back on my hands satisfied that I could feel my legs again.

"Our leader thinks you could be useful, he learned about your skills and your kekki genkki and wants you to join, you must be pretty special to actually be requested to join us you know, un?"

I look up a little surprised that I was actually wanted here, even if it was just for me skills. I honestly thought I kind of sucked at fighting. "Oh... Cool.." I say tucking a piece of hair behind my left ear.

"That's all? You aren't going to try to run or refuse at all, un?" He asks still shocked at how willing I was.

"I see no need to, I'm obviously not in danger and I don't mind a change of pace in my life." I say fixing my dress. "Do I have to wear this the whole time though? It is really annoying, can I change soon?" I ask.

"Hold on, un." He says as he stands up and walks over to a wooden dresser opening the top drawer (sp?) and pulling out a small black tank top and black shorts and two long shinobi shoes. He turns around and tosses them to me. "Here, yeah." He says smirking.

I stand up and walk to a corner on the other side of the room "No peeking.." I say as I turn around and slowly start to take off my shirt.

**~:Deidara's Point of View:~**

I throw Junko some clothes I found in her bag and her shoes.

"Here, un." I say as I sit down on my bed. Junko stands up and walks to the corner on the other side of the room.

"No peeking." She says as she starts to take off her shirt. I cover my eyes with one hand but I leave a small crack between my fingers so I can peek anyways.

I watch her feeling like a total creep but I couldn't help it. She was beautiful, her skinny and toned body (toned in a nice way not scary manly toned, like me) her long perfect legs, her soft smooth skin, so flawless, her long lushes brown hair and those gorgeous eyes, her pouty pink lips, also flawless. She herself was just flawless, well, look wise. Her personality, so plain and sad. She's so willing no complaints, nothing. Being around her made me want to make her smile and laugh, I wanted to see more of her happy side. Though it is a good thing she isn't refusing, makes everything so much easier.

She turns around and just oh my gosh, I was breathless, the way those clothes framed her body, it was pure bliss to look at her.

"You look great, yeah." I smile at her.

She blushes and looks down at her self, "U-Um, t-thanks.." she says walking over to where I was.

**~:Junko's Point of View:~**

I turn around after changing to see Deidara smiling at me.

"You look great, yeah." He says smiling bigger.

A sudden shock hits me making me blush, I'd never been complimented before. "U-Um t-thanks..." I say as I walk over to him and sit on the bed.

"Well, how about we go meet leader-sama now, un?" He says standing up and walking to the door.

I nod standing up and walking over to him. I follow him out the door as he shuts and locks it behind him. "You never know who will do what around here, yeah." He says holding out the key then sliding it into his pocket motioning me to follow him.

"After you meet Leader-sama if you want there will be dinner, I'll show you to your room before or after, which ever you want, un." He says walking in front of me.

"I'd like some dinner before going to my room..." I say looking down at my self.

_'How does he think I look great? Look at my body, I'm so fat, and I'm so ugly. I can't even look in a mirror with out feeling bad about my self, why would he think I look great?'_

I think to my self as I pinch my stomach a little then stop after bumping into him lightly as he stops.

"S-Sorry..." I whisper looking down blushing.

"It's alright, yeah." He says as he knocks on the door.

"Come on in." We hear from the other side.

Deidara opens the door and I follow him into the room. I look around, it was a simple room, a book shelf on both sides of the room both huge and full. A desk and two chairs in front of the desk.

We stood instead of standing though, I bowed slightly then stood straight.

"Well, I didn't expect both of you, I only expected Deidara." He says but with a pleased sounding voice.

"U-Um, I'm sorry, should I have not come?" I ask a little worried.

"No, no. I just didn't think you'd agree to behave so quickly. You do understand what is going on here right?" He asks folding his hands.

"Yes, you want me to join the Akatsuki because you think my skills would be helpful, as I told Deidara here, I really don't mind joining." I say as nice as I could.

Leader-sama seemed to be please with this as he smiled nicely to me.

"Very well then, here is our weekly schedule, not to much goes on here, if I have a mission for you then I'll call you to my office, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are training days, you will be training with your team in which this case would be Tobi. We have dinner breakfast and lunch but dinner is the only one we have all together. The rest is really whenever you are hungry. Deidara will show you around and introduce you to the rest of the Akatsuki. And that is all." He smiles as I take the piece of paper off his desk, bow and turn to leave with Deidara following behind me.

We walk in silence down the hall to the dinning room. When we finally reach it Deidara stops me before we go inside.

"Just a warning, a lot of the people in here aren't that friendly and some look kind of weird, yeah." He says showing me his palms to prove his point.

A bit of shock hits me as I stare but I soon nod in understanding and open the door. Then as if someone posted a huge sign on my forehead every one stopped talking and looked over toward Deidara and I. Deidara walks in front of me telling me to just follow him.

He and I stand at the end of the table as he slowly moves me in front of him.

"This is Junko Kei, she is a new member to the Akatsuki please don't scare her to bad, yeah." He says laughing nervously as I wave shyly.

"Finally another girl! No offense to Konan but we really needed some new eye candy, hell yeah!" A guy with slicked back white hair shouts happily as the only other girl besides me glares at him.

"She isn't eye candy for you horn dogs and either am I!" She says angrily.

Deidara steps beside me and point to the first guy on the left side of the huge oval table.

"That is Tobi, your team mate, yeah." He says then moves on to a few other people.

The names I got where:

Kakuzu

Hidan

Sasori

Kisame

Itachi

Konan

Tobi

Zetsu and a few others that even Deidara was a little shaky on their names.

"People come and go here, only a few actually stay here for a long time. I have a feeling you'll be staying for a while, yeah." He smiles patting an empty chair for me to sit at next to him

I sit down and slowly start to eat a rice ball that I took from a bowl in the middle of the table. After I finish that one rice ball I stand up and look down to Deidara.

"I'm ready to go." I say plainly.

"Really? You barley ate anything..." He says with one eye brow raised.

"I don't eat a lot..." I say starting to walk out but slowly to give him time to catch up.

We walk out of the dinning room and turn to a hallway on the left. He leads me to a door that had the number 20 on it then he handed me a key and a small bag that I assume was mine. I unlock the door and wave goodbye to Deidara before shutting and locking the door. I look around the room, it was small, one window a small wooden desk and a small wooden dresser and a plain white bed and only two doors, one on the right and then the one that lead to the hall way.

I don't even bother to unpack, I just walk over to the bed and I get under the covers _yes,with my shoes on and everything. _As I slowly drift off into a sleep.

**Alright I have no idea if that chapter was boring or not, I think its pretty decent but you know not all chapters can be fun exciting life changing romance (:**

**Feedback would be great and the third chapter will be out soon, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!.**

Bottom of Form 4


	3. The Girl Inside The Girl

I wake up my heart pounding and head banging. I fall to the floor with a thump as I yelp out in pain. The room starts spinning as I very clumsily walk over to the small window in my room making a few things fall on my way over. I fall limp agents the wall as I flip over to look outside. I move my gaze to the sky and surely enough there it was a very full very orange moon. I fall to my knees holding my head breathing heavy trying not to scream in fear of someone trying to see what was wrong. Every two months this would happen, the moon would turn orange and be full even though it wasn't suppose to be. And I would change, and after the change my real self would be shut out all control gone and when it was day again I wouldn't remember anything. I've hurt many and killed one.

Unable to hold it back I let out a scream of pain as my hair slowly starts to lose color and goes silver my eyes glowing red and skin going pale. I shake as my hands grip the cold hard ground as I hear someone band down my door then, everything goes black.

I woke up the sun shining down on my face but only half of it. I try to move but my hands and legs are held down my ropes. I toss my head back and forth softly and sigh finally giving up and laying there waiting for someone to come in.

After about an hour the door opens. I don't even bother looking I just lay there. The door closes but I hear no foot steps.

"You can come closer, I won't bite..." I say with a sigh.

"Yeah, that wasn't your attitude last night." I hear a guy say walking toward me and then I feel the ropes on my wrist coming undone. Once the ropes are off I sit up to see Hidan smirking down at me. Seconds later I hear the door open once again as I see Deidara walk in and shut the door behind him.

I look over to see bandages all over him, but he still smiles at me and walks over sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Glad to see you are better, yeah." He smiles wider.

"Oh Jashin, I think imma be sick" Hidan says walking out of the room making gagging noises.

Deidara rolls his eyes and looks back to me patting me on the leg. "But what exactly happened last night, un?"

I look down at his hand on my leg feeling a small blush creep onto my face as I keep my head down.

"I don't know, every two months or so I wake up feeling sick and the room starts to spin, I look at the moon and then I start to change and then, everything goes black... I don't ever know what I'm doing once I'm completely changed." I say sighing softly.

"That really suck, yeah, so you can't control it, un?" Deidara asks laying next to me.

I look the opposite blushing deeper. _I can't believe this gorgeous man is so close to me! _I think feeling my heart beat a little faster.

"N-no, I can't..." I say tracing circles on the wall with my pointer finger.

"W-what did I do to you?" I ask clutching the wall holding my fist agents it.

"Hidan heard you scream so he busted down your door to see why you were screaming then there you were totally different person and you like threw a kunai at him and into him, luckily he is immortal and all. You got past him, ran into me in the hall and started to attack me like bite and scratch and just like as if you were an animal. Then a whole bunch of the guys came got you off me and tied you in here, yeah." He says in a calm tone as if it was no big deal to him.

"Do you know how this all started, un?" He asks making me look at him.

"No... It started when I was 12..." I say staring into his blue eyes, transfixed by them.

"Do you know if there is any way to stop it, un?" He asks staring back into my eyes.

"N-no... when Tsunade found out she researched it and she came up with the conclusion that it was a split personality I made in order to protect my self..." I say. _Why am I telling him all this? It's like his eyes are prying the truth out of me..._

"Hm, why do you have a split personality and why would you need to go as far as to have it protect you instead of you protect you, un?" He asks looking away and letting go of my chin now staring at the ceiling

"Its a long story..." I say my voice now sounding uneven yet with no emotion to it. This makes Deidara look back to me.

"Why did your voice just change, un?" He asks a little worried.

"No reason... I just don't like to talk about it, okay, am I ever going to get untied fully?" I ask now a little irritated.

"No, not until leader-sama says we can untie you, he did some test on you while you where knocked out, yeah." He says bluntly.

"How long is that going to take!" I say now totally angry, I could NOT stay in this bed all day.

"Probably a long time, just get comfortable I'll stay here and talk to you, un." He says smiling.

"I'm sorry if I some how find the image of me having to be tied down to a bed all day with a man whom just so happens to a criminal kind of disturbing and not so relaxing." I say bluntly but jokingly.

Deidara laughs shaking his head. "I won't do anything, your a comrade now, so I'll need your permission before I go that far, yeah." He says winking at me and laughing some more making me blush.

**Bwhahaha, As you can tell I am hinting things for you guys. But I hope you liked chapter 3. Sorry it was so short but it is like 1 in the morning and I really am tired but can't sleep and I thought why not write, but then I discovered half way threw that I couldn't think straight about what I was doing so I hurried and finished it and oh my gosh I am blabbering about nothing I better shut up and let you go, so yeah, hope you enjoyed and feed back would be amazing! Thank you!**


	4. Vacation

I grunt as the ropes on my legs are being untied. I rub the sore skin on my ankles gritting my teeth.

"Think you tied these hard enough?" I ask glaring at Itachi. I'd been tied up for two weeks with noting to do but sit there and listen to multiple people talk about nothing but themselves. The only person I actually enjoyed talking to was Deidara. Actually over the past week I had developed a small crush on him. He was funny and good looking and kind (though I don't think I'd trust him, I didn't trust anyone at this place).

I sigh as I get up rubbing my sore neck standing up and stretching. I peek over at Itachi to see him looking over some papers. I look away watching out the window at Deidara blowing something up then back to Itachi.

"Don't you ever talk?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hn." Is all he says. I groan in annoyance as I push past him. I stop listening to him talk.

"We are going on a retreat to a private beach a day away by request of Deidara, so pack your things and be outside in ten minutes." He says bluntly before closing the door in my face.

I puff my cheeks in anger at his rudeness before storming off toward my room.

I open the door which was strangely unlocked. I walk in to see the room cleaned and the key on the bed along with piles of clothes and a letter on top. I walk over picking up the letter and reading it.

_Junko,_

_I realized you didn't have any clothes nor a bathing suit with you, or anything else besides some things you had with you when Deidara found you. So I bought you some things. I hope you like them_

_- Konan_

I smile as I set the letter aside but then dropping the smile and blushing a billion colors of red at the bathing suit on the top as my stare goes down to my non-boobs as cover my face in shame.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my shame by a knock on the door. I stuff everything on the bed into the black bag next to it, there were a few sets of shirts and pants in the pile (for my days off) sandals a dress, some bath stuff and sun screen plus the bathing suit. I fling the bag over my shoulder as I walk to the door and open it to see Deidara smiling down at me, him wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts that went down to his knees and some sandals. He frowns as he sees that I was _**still**_**wearing my PJS. I sigh as I let him in.**

Instead of sitting on my bed like I thought he would he walks over to my dresser and opens it.

I blush noticing which drawer he had opened. He ignored it closing it and opening the one below it and looking threw the few cloths in it (which just happened to be more that Konan put there because there weren't any there before.

He smiles as he holds out a dark blue skirt and a white t-shirt with some blue jogging pants with them.

"Go put these on over your bathing suit so when we get there we can be the first in the water, yeah!" He says smiling.

I take them then look at the black bag I was holding thinking of the bathing suit as the blush comes back, I shake my head. "N-no! I don't want t-to swim!" I say looking down at the floor thinking about the embarrassment. About my fat body and small boobs and being in front of all those boys.

"Aw, come on, un, you'll be fine, promise, yeah." He says smiling at me and shoving me down the hall into the bathroom.

I sigh as I pull the blue and white stripped bathing suit and put it on top of the clothes that Deidara picked out as I start to change. Then putting my hair in a high pony tail.

I open the door pulling off the pants.

"These are annoying." I say throwing them onto the ground in the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Um shouldn't you put those back into your room then, yeah?" Deidara questions. I shrug as I walk past him down the hall.

"No time, i'll do it when we get back." I say turning the corner.

I walk outside followed by Deidara.

"You two are late" Kisame states in a fatherly tone. I shrug as Deidara scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, Deidara, lead the way, you know where this place is." Leader-sama states motioning for him to go forward. He leaps off the top of the cliff and into a tree as we all follow.

After endless hours of running threw trees in complete silence we reach the beach. I look up to see the sun setting as I sigh and look over to Deidara.

"This wasn't the brightest idea you know, its already dark don't we have to go back soon anyways?" I say crossing my arms and raising an eye brow at Deidara.

"Smart one, we're staying here for a few days, we have time don't worry, yeah." He says smiling, which in my opinion he does to much of.

"Quit smiling so much it'll give you wrinkles!" I say walking past him and sitting in the sand cross legged watching the sky.

"Um wrong one Junko, frowning will give you wrinkles not smiling, un." He says in a questionable tone.

I look up at him glaring. "That's what they want you think.." I say standing up and looking around.

"Where are we sleeping?" I ask now looking at leader-sama.

"Here...You brought a tent didn't you?" He asks with a plain expression.

"N-No." I look away embarrassed.

A sudden arm is flung around me "She can sleep with me, yeah!" Deidara says winking at me.

I remove his hand and glare once again. "I'd rather sleep in the water." I say coldly at him.

"Kidding, you should really learn to be nicer Junko, un" Deidara says turning around taking off his shirt and running to the water.

I look down at my feet as everyone walks past me.

It was true, I was cold, I was scared to get close to anyone. Everyone I ever got close to would hurt me some how and I knew it. I did this when I liked someone though, I got even meaner and cold toward them so I could push them away. I sigh as I sit down rubbing my forehead. And were am I going to sleep tonight?

"You can sleep in my tent." I hear Konan say as if she were reading my mind.

"O-Oh, t-thank you..." I say looking up at her with an attempted smile but a failing one.

She sits down next to me smiling slightly and looking up at the stars that were slowly coming into view.

"You know, Deidara is a once in a life time kind of guy, he has that bad boy part of him but he's still sweet and happy, you know?" I say bluntly out of no where also looking up at the sky.

Konan looks over at me a bit surprised but still with a smile. "Yeah, I guess he is" she says playing with the sand.

"I-I really want to be nice to everyone, but, I'm scared to..." I say looking away from her blushing with shame and embarrassment in which I was doing a lot of today.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I look over to see Konan with a friendly but serious look on her face.

"Look Junko, I really understand that. But you should try hard on being nicer, these guys are strong and easily pissed off, but remember you can't trust really any of them fully, only a few you can trust, but in our line of work it is always a better bet to only trust yourself, but you know that doesn't mean you can't have fun with us and it also doesn't mean you can't be a little nicer.." She says smiling a little more then before.

I look down slowly nodding. "I kind of want to go swimming now... But can I just do it alone please?" I say. "I need to think

"Of course, just come find me if you need me." She says smiling.

"Will do." I say walking off on my own.

I walk all the down to the other end of the beach to the point where everyone else is the size of an ant. I look up to a cliff with lots of sun flowers on it that ended right over the lake. I start to climb it slowly.

When I finally reach the top I stand at the end of the cliff taking off my clothes and letting my hair down. The wind blowing slightly moving my hair only a tiny bit. I lean down to a pretty little red flower that was obviously put there after being picked seeing how it was the only one there and the only other flowers where sun flowers. I pick it up along with my little bow pony tail holder, wrapping the tip of the steam with a tiny bit the holder then wrapping them both around a small piece of my hair. I smile for the first time in a long time.

Places like this the beauty of it made me happy but most of all, Deidara made me happy. He was everything I'd always wanted. Rather needed. He made me want to laugh and smile and joke around again like when I was little... way little.

I look down surprised to hear someone yelling to me.

"Hey Junko! Jump down, yeah!" I see Deidara waving to me with something in his hand. I grin thinking of the huge splash I could get him with and then with no warning I jump aiming to land beside him.

After landing in the water I swim back up smirking as Deidara was whipping the water off his eyes.

"Uncool man uncool, yeah." He says grinning at me.

I smile at him innocently.

"Oh my gosh! You smiled! You ARE human, yeah! HEY EVERYONE! JUNKO SMILED, YEAH!" He shouts over at the group of boys swimming making a few laugh and others just look over to us blankly. With no warning I jump onto Deidara's back making us both go under. I open my eyes under the water to see Deidara also with his eyes open holding what I could now see was a underwater camera. I shake my head no as I swim away holding a hand out trying to hide my face with it and laughing starting to run out of air as a few fish swim by and _**SNAP!**_

**He takes a picture right before I go above water gasping for air. I was soon followed by Deidara but instead of him gasping for air he just started laughing.**

I roll my eyes as I move over to the cliff. Focusing my chakra to my hands and feet I slowly lift my self out of the water and start to climb the cliff.

"That looks difficult, un." I hear Deidara say from in the water.

"Not if you do it enough." I say matter of factly.

I reach the top of the cliff and look down to notice Deidara climbing the rock wall behind me.

I smile offering him a hand as I notice him having slight trouble.

He shakes his head as he climbs over the edge of the cliff like a fish out of water. When he finally gets him self up he lays in his back breathing heavily with his eye brows creased in joking anger as he looks over to me.

"You made it look easy, yeah." He says laughing slightly as I laugh back.

I help him up after picking my clothes up.

We walk down the easier part of the cliff smiling to ourselves in complete silence.

When we reach the bottom of the cliff on the beach side Deidara starts to talk.

"So, why the sudden change in attitude, un?" He asks coarsely.

"I was just tired and being a grouch before is all, once I rested a bit I felt better" I say, more like lie.

"No that isn't it, you have never been so fun before, I thought you were another Itachi or Sasori that whole first week you were here honestly.

"Oh, I just was getting used to you is all, I'm sorry I am shy when I first meet people." I lie once again.

"Oh, makes since, alright."

"So, um why did you give up on your old life so easily, yeah and tell the truth, un" He says watching me as I watch our feet walking.

"I didn't really feel like I belonged there, I didn't really like very many people there and the guy I liked was way to old for me, he was one of the senseis'." I say now only watching Deidara's feet.

"Oh, which guy did you like? I swear I won't tell anyone, it'll be our secret." He says smiling at me.

I look at him curiously for two reasons, one he didn't say "un" or "yeah" and two, why would he want to know who I used to like?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." I say watching him closely, I had gotten pretty good at knowing if someone was lying or not over the years so here was my chance to see if he was lying or not.

"I promise, I wont tell" He says holding out a pinky and smiling.

I shake pinkies with him then decide to take a risk seeing how I couldn't tell if it was a lie or not.

"Kakashi..." I say looking down to his feet again.

"Really? The copy ninja, yeah?" He says laughing.

I look up at him angrily "Don't make fun of me, it was a childish crush from forever ago okay." Well that was a lie, I only stopped liking him like my second day in the Akatsuki, and second day with Deidara.

"Ah, I'm not, I just am happy I don't have much to compete with, I mean I am like way more attractive then that guy, I mean look at me, yeah!" He says smiling at me.

I roll my eyes even though secretly I agreed with him.

As we arrived back to the main part of the beach we stop talking to find everyone but Itachi sleeping.

Itachi looks up at us waves slightly with a "hn" then goes back to reading his book by fire light.

I look around at all the dark tents not knowing which one was Konan's and to scared to look at the possibility of getting it wrong. I gulp as I look back over to Deidara getting ready to go inside his tent.

I run over to him and stop him from getting in and as he looks over to me with curiosity, I swallow my embarrassment getting ready to ask what I knew was my only other choice besides sleeping under the stars (which no way in hell was I doing.)

"Um, I don't know which tent is Konan's tent so um I was wondering, U-Um, c-could I uh, s-sleep i-in your t-tent tonight?" I say blushing a deep red and playing with my thumbs.

"Of course, un" He says getting in an motioning for me to follow.

I step in and zip up the tent door behind us. I look over at Deidara very seriously.

"Don't try anything or i'll kick your ass into next week got it?" I say not actually sure if I could take him on or not.

He smiles at me reassuringly "Of course I wont Junko, remember I wont ever do anything to you that you don't want me to."

"Good, it better stay that way." I say laying down under the extra blanket he handed to me.

I turn away from him smiling to my self as I close my eyes.

"Good night Junko, un." He says in a whisper.

"Good night Deidara." I whisper back before falling asleep.

**Alright! That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it, I am not sure if it is a long chapter or not but it sure as heck felt long to write. So reviews would be nice. And make sure to read the next chapter ^-^.**


	5. Falling For Him

I woke up yawning and stretching my arms I stop and blink a few times when I hit a tent wall. I glance around me and thats when I remember we were on a trip.

I lazily keep my eyes open as I sit there slouched and scratching the back of my neck slowly. Finally when my brain starts thinking straight about where I was and who's tent I was in. My eyes widen as I realize Deidara wasn't next to me as the voices start to reach my ears. Yeah, everyone was awake, me leaving _his_tent after the fuss I made the other day would not look good.

And on top of that we were getting along way to well yesterday night. I knew some people, like Itachi wouldn't care or suspect anything, well of course Itachi wouldn't because he saw what went on, but what about everyone else. Oh gosh, Hidan would be the worst, others may suspect something but **he**would say something, I knew it. I knew sleeping in his tent was a bad idea, I should have just slept under the stars. And to make matters worse, I was still in my swimming suit, I had totally forgotten to change before going to sleep last night and to my observation, my bag was outside.

'_Huh, I'll just have to stay in this tent all day'_I decide crossing my arms stubbornly making pouty lips and puffing my cheeks thinking of what to do.

I move over to Deidara's side of the tent, deciding to be noisy and look threw his stuff. I pick up his bag as I slowly untie it keeping an eye on the tent door as I open it. I move my hand around inside of the bag still watching the door. I stop watching the door as I pull out a small black box. I close the box as quickly as I had opened it, now blushing a deep red.

_'What was he planning, what was the point in bringing __**those**__with us...' _I think putting them back into the bag and pulling out his camera along with it a bunch of pictures tied to it. The first picture on the camera was me in swimming under the water trying to get my face out of the picture, but it was obviously a failed attempted.

_'Ugh what a horrible picture! Look at my deformed face and fat ass body. I am disgusting, why would he even think of taking this picture.' _I think throwing the pictures and camera back into the bag. Nothing else caught my interest so I tied the bag back up and put it back were I had found it. I sigh laying down on Deidara's bed spread and closing my eyes singing softly.

_When I was younger, I wish I knew better, Better love makes a fat romance, that last more then a shoe shine. I'm older, took all the words of my mother, saying it could be worse, could be born with that disease instead of catching it first._

I stop at the sound of the tent door being opened, I open one eyes to see Deidara smiling at me.

"Good morning sleepy head, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up, yeah." He says sitting outside of the tent with the door open.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up covering myself suddenly feeling like my self esteem was back at zero again.

"Almost noon, I came to wake you up, lunch is ready, un." He says motioning for me to leave the tent.

"Naw, I decided I would stay in here all day.." I say bluntly.

"Why? Can't get enough of my smell, because you do seem to have taken a liking to my blankets.

I blush looking away from him and getting out of the blankets whispering "baka" before climbing out of the tent and laying down on my stomach in the sun to lazy to move.

"I can't make it any further then this, will you bring me some food?" I say in a childish tone.

"No, you can't be like that, get up and socialize Junko-chan, please, yeah?" Deidara says pulling me up my hands.

I stand up looking at him coarsely. "-chan?" I say as if it were a question.

"Why not,yeah?" He says chuckling.

I walk past him slouching acting sluggish and tired even though I actually wasn't, I just want it to seem like I had just woken up and wasn't snooping threw his things and all.

I sit down on a small log in between Konan and Hidan.

"Damn Junko, was Deidara _that_good?" He asks winking and nudging me. I slowly turn my head toward him picking up a bowl of ramen and slurping a few noodles giving him a death glare.

"Oh, so he was so good you can't even talk? I understand, I heard you pretty loud and clear the other night, my tent was right next to his you know." He says laughing like a maniac.

I blink not having a clue about what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? I couldn't find Konan's tent last night and I didn't have any blankets or anything so I asked Deidara if I could sleep in his tent, sleep in his tent as in actually sleep in his tent, not with him."

"Oh, so you were making those noises in your sleep?" He says smirking evilly at me as I turn beat red and turning my noise up away from him angrily as a few other people laughed, including Deidara.

"You're crazy, lets get off this subject okay." I say slurping more ramen lazily.

I sat there for about ten minutes concentrating on my ramen way harder then needed, I really was just to embarrassed to talk and on top of that I was still my bathing suit. I slowly walk over to my bag opening it and picking a few items of clothing, I took out a purple v-neck tank top with black short shorts and some under stuff (I hide them in the shirt) and the sandals Konan had gotten me. I reach into the smallest pocket in the front pulling out two black hair ties and a clip.

I stand up after throwing the bag in front of Deidara's tent. I look around for a spot to change. I slowly start to walk to the cliff I had found yesterday holding the clothing close to me and watching my feet as I walk in silence.

I stop in front of the cliff looking up and slowly starting to climb up it. When I finally reach the top I look around finding a small cave to my right further on the top of the cliff, under a bigger cliff.

I walk into the cave finding a rock to put my clothes on. I sigh looking around and making sure no one was around. After deciding it was safe I slowly start to remove the bathing suit. I reach into the shirt slipping my under garments on then putting the shirt on then shorts and sandals.

I look around thinking about what to do. I didn't feel like swimming that was for sure. I look deeper into the cave pondering.

"Ah, why not" I say aloud to myself wondering deeper into the cave.

**:~Deidara's Point of View~:**

I gulp down air hard hiding in a little cubby hole in the wall of the cave on the cliff.

Ugh just when I was about to leave I have to turn around to see her changing! Not that I mind hehe. No! That isn't right Deidara snap out of it. This is bad, if she sees me I am most likely going to get my ass kicked. Why can't she just leave? Why, why wander the cave!

I sigh quietly to myself leaning back on the wall trying my best not to make much noise.

I watch her as she passes, she stops right in my sight looking at some interesting rocks in the wall. I look her up and down smirking to myself remembering what Hidan had said earlier.

I gulp as she turns around and very obviously sees me.

**:~Junko's Point of View~:**

I turn around after trying to figure out what kind of gem was in the rock wall, but failing to see Deidara staring at me threw a hole in the wall I cross my arms creasing my eyes brows at him and glaring.

"Could you please try to be less creepy Deidara?" I say with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking some stuff out in here and then noticed you observing that wall over there, yeah." He says nervously climbing out of the hole.

"Oh so that's when you decided to observe me?" I say trying to make a pun but he didn't get it.

"Junko, do you think anyone in the Akatsuki is attractive?" He asks randomly

"Me, of course." I say jokingly and winking at him.

"Heh, yeah, But I was asking a serious question, un." He says looking me in the eyes.

"Umm, a few, why?" I ask looking him back in the eyes feeling my heart race.

"Oh, no reason, yeah." He says smiling back to his dork self.

I roll my eyes walking further into the cave.

"Want to hang out with me then?" I ask looking back as I reached in to my right shorts pocket pulling out the two hair ties and pulling my hair back into a high pony tail and climbing up a small rock hill.

"Sure, yeah." He says following me.

I look down at the huge empty space that was behind the rock hill, It was the size of a huge living room, the edges were dry and the rest was water. I chew my lip pondering what to do. I slide down the side of the hill aiming for the dry part.

I stand up brushing my butt off motioning for Deidara to follow me. As he was sliding down I put my finger in the water and then I shouted "Oh my gosh! It's a hot spring!"

"Ah, sweet, we should go tell the other, yeah." He says smiling also feeling the water.

"No! Lets keep it our secret, lets keep this whole place our secret, 'kay?' I smile tilting my head to the left.

That seemed to make him smile even bigger then I thought was possible as he said "Alright, so this is our secret hide out, yeah!" he looks down feeling the water more.

I smile at him blushing slightly and taking off my shoes putting my feet in the water.

"You know you're actually a really great friend Deidara." I say leaning my head back and closing my eyes enjoying the hot water on my sore feet.

"Really, un?" He says taking off his shoes also putting his feet in the water.

"Yeah, your tons of fun to be around, you actually make me smile and your pretty laid back, you know?" I say looking over to him staring at his relaxed features.

I blush as I look away feeling my heart pounding rapidly against my chest feeling dizzy and out of breath and suddenly way hotter then before. My stomach feeling like it was twisting in circles over and over again tightening.

I feel Deidara's gaze on me then he chuckles.

"You seem tense, maybe you should get all the way into the hot spring, yeah?" He smirks at me as I look at him like he is a complete idiot.

"I don't have my bathing suit on right now, its on the other side of the cave." I say staring at him as he gets closer and closer until he is right next to my ear.

"Who said you need a bathing suit, yeah?" He chuckles backing away as I feel my heart jump in my chest.

"Kidding kidding, un." He says with a smirk that said that he was obviously not joking.

I look away with a huff, "Like you'd want to see that anyways." I say in a hurt tone trying to cover it up with a sarcastic tone.

"You never know, un" He says winking at me making my heart jump again and my face go a million shades of red.

"W-we should go, it's almost dinner time." I say standing up and slipping my slippers on once again.

"Yeah, your probably right, un." He says putting on his shoes as well and standing up following me up the rock hill.

I grab my bathing suit as we head out of the cave. I quickly stop Deidara from walking blushing at my thoughts but deciding to do them anyways.

"What is it Junko, yeah?" He asks looking down at me with course eyes.

I get on my tip toes and kiss his forehead lightly before stepping back onto my feet flatly. He blinks in confusion at me.

"T-Thank you..." I say playing with my thumbs looking down blushing.

"For what, un?" He asks still looking at me.

"For everything..." I say smiling up at him before we head back for the camp site.

**Oh Meh Gosh! She got brave! I hope you enjoyed the 5th chapter, I worked hard on it! I'm totally digging these fillers and I hope you guys are too. Please review, rate and stuffness.**


	6. An Angel In His Eyes

I rub my eyes open trying to sit up but being held down by someone. I feel my side to feel an arm around my waist. I blush remembering I slept in Deidara's tent again the other night and that he was the one holding me.  
>I try moving his hand but he just grips harder onto me snuggling into my back. I sigh giving up leaving my hand on his. I look down at our hands and start to play with his fingers observing them. Deidara slowly wraps his fingers around mine as he pulls me closer. I close my eyes enjoying his sleep snuggling.<br>We lay there like that for about twenty minutes when finally I feel Deidara moving, I hear him taking a deep breath into my back then him sitting up, not moving his hand from my side. I keep my eyes closed acting as if I were still sleeping.  
>"Luckily I woke up first, yeah." He says moving his hand then a few seconds later I hear the tent door being unzipped. As I hear him step out and voices flooding into the tent I slowly open my eyes in disappointment.<br>"I was enjoying that..." I mutter to myself also leaving the tent.  
>"Huh, did you say something, un?" Deidara asks turning to me.<br>"No" I smile sitting besides Konan as she hands me a small bowl of rice. I slowly eat the rice glancing up at Deidara every now and then watching him fight over art with Sasori once again. Every time I look at him my heart races and I feel hotter a little dizzy and shaky.  
>I jump at the touch of some one tapping my shoulder. I look over to Konan who was smiling at me.<br>"Y-Yes?" I ask nervously  
>She leans in and whispers to me "I hope you know everyone besides Sasori and Deidara see you staring at Deidara." She says leaning further away after talking and smiling sheepishly.<br>I laugh nervously "I-I was just thinking and my eye sight just happened to land on him" I say rubbing the back of my neck.  
>I set my empty bowl down on the ground walking back to the tent grabbing a jacket out of my bag and slipping it on. I walk slowly to the water line. I lean down picking up a small white shell off the ground. I jump to the feel of some one grabbing my shoulders. I turn around to see Deidara smiling at me then plucking the shell out of my hands and putting it to his ear.<br>"They lie, I can't hear anything in this thing, yeah." He says chuckling.  
>"You can only hear the ocean if its a certain kind of shell, that one wont work." I say taking the shell back and setting it down on the sand again then walking more toward our secret cave.<br>"Can I follow you, un?" I hear Deidara ask, I just nod.  
>"You know what is strange." I say smirking deciding to mess with him a little bit.<br>"What, un?" He says looking me in the eyes.  
>"I could have sworn I felt someone hugging me while I was sleeping, did you do that?" I ask smiling innocently at him.<br>"Nope, you're just crazy, yeah." He says smirking slyly.  
>We stop at the sound of someone calling for us. We turn to see everything taken down and Konan waving for us to come back.<br>"Guess we're leaving huh" I say with a sigh.  
>"Yeah, un" He says grabbing my hand and making me run with him.<br>"Hey! Slow down I'm going to trip" I say making him slow down just a tiny bit before we got into the group with everyone else.  
>I stop picking up my bag and flinging it over my shoulder. I start running threw the tree with everyone else when I'm suddenly picked up by someone now flying threw the air. I look up to see Deidara pulling me onto his clay bird with him.<br>"Why did you do that." I ask raising an eye brow.  
>"Because, I can, yeah." He says moving his legs so he was sitting cross legged.<br>I look back to see everyone out of sight my hair blowing behind me at the incredible speed we were flying. I look back almost falling but being caught by Deidara.  
>"We'll be there in an hour, un." He says holding me from behind so I wouldn't fall.<br>"What about the others?" I ask him.  
>"They'll be there in about 8 hours, yeah." He smiles sheepishly.<br>And surely enough we were there in an hour. I hop off the bird as Deidara makes the appropriate hand signs making our hide out come into view so we could go inside.  
>As we walk into the living room I flop onto the couch with a grunt rubbing my head and making an "ahhhh" sound.<br>"What's wrong, un?" I hear Deidara ask from behind the couch. I peek up at him "Headache" is all I say before burying my face into the couch pillow.  
>"Need anything for it, un?" he asks poking me.<br>"No, I refuse!" I shout into the pillow making my voice muffled.  
>"Okay, un." I hear Deidara say as he sits on the top of the couch. "Do you like it here,yeah?" He asks putting his foot next to my side.<br>"Yeah, it's better then the leaf village." I say turning over to look at him.  
>"So, we have training tomorrow?" I say more of of a statement then a question.<br>He smirks down at me, "You're head feel any better, un?" He asks standing up."Ugh, no" I say rubbing my head."I'll go make you some tea, yeah.""Okay fine.." I say smiling acting as if I were giving into a command.:~Deidara's Point of View~:I walk into the chapter smiling to myself. I reach into the cupboard pulling out a cup and some instant tea.I go into the cabinet getting out the sugar then walk back to the other stuff. I turn the hot water on getting some in the cup then putting the instant tea into the hot water to sit for three is it about Junko that makes me so, happy? I've never felt like this before, she makes me want to be a better person, she makes me want to do things for her, with out her even asking.I sigh putting some sugar into the now ready tea throwing the tea bag away. I walk out of the kitchen only to find Junko fast asleep on the couch. I smile to myself setting the tea down walking over to the supply closet and getting an extra blanket, walking over to her and putting the blanket over her. I tuck in the sides a little and smile down at her.I bend down kissing her forehead lightly "Sleep tight." I whisper before leaving the room.-**Okay sorry for the crappy short chapter. I'm having some serious writers block. Advice or ideas would be great. Please review. Thanks!  
><strong> 


	7. The Girl Inside Speaks

I wake up holding my head in pain still having a headache. I try standing up only to fall to my knees. I yelp out from the inpact as I feel the room start to spin. I cough up blood holding my stomach which now hurt as well. I slowly start to hear voices from the other room, talking and laughing. I breath choppy and shallow as I slowly and painfully crawl on my hands and knees toward the door where the voices were coming from.

I gasp from the sudden burst of pain hit my body. I fall on my side curling into a ball trying to hold my whole body. I feel my whole body start to change, my hair getting shorter and my body getting shorter as well. It felt like as if my bones where being crushed and moved. Rejected blood pouring from my mouth eyes and ears. Tears mixed with blood. I look up to see the moon big bright and orange. My eyes widen only making more blood come out. I try to yell for help but no sound comes out. I feel shakey and dizzy, as if not only my body but whole mind and spirt as well. I stand up the pain only worse but body finish changing I slowly start to walk down an empty dark hall way. I look up to see me, wait no, not me, her. It was her, the girl I was after changing. All the memories come flooding in as I fall to my knees holding my head trying to scream but couldn't as if I was silenced.

_You understand now don't you, you are weak, you are nothing without me. I protect us, I protected us from your father and I will protect us from everyone else as well. You know these people will only hurt you more, they're criminals Junko, do you not understand that? Deidara will never love you, no one but me will ever love you. You understand that don't you? I love you more then a mother loves their child. And I will control what we do and who we talk to, do you understand? I control us. Now give in, let us switch, let me be in charge, I'll kill all these idiots and we can move on. We don't need them, you don't need them, I don't need them. Give me control over our body. Give me true power._

_**O-Oka-**_

I stop speaking to feel strong loving arms wrap around me. I slowly start to feel less and less pain as I look back to see Deidara quietly holding me his face burried into my shoulder holding me in his loving embrace. I look down at my hands slowly starting to fade. I hear crying as I look up to see the girl, the other me, fading as well.

I yell out into the dark room sitting up tears streaming down my face. I look around the dark room to see nothing besides a moon lite living room. I notice that I was asleep the whole time. I cry hugging my knees.

'I-It felt so real though...' I think to myself.

_It was real, Junko._

_**I-It was?**_

_Yes, sweetie, I'm back_. I hear her loud and clear in my mind her laughing filling my head.

_**H-How do I make you go away then?**_

_Aw, but didn't you miss me?_

_**N-No!**_

_After all I did for you? After killing that patehtic man who called himself your father? I saved you Junko, you have no right to be mad at me or hate me._

_**Y-You ruined my life! That was tramtising you know, waking up next to my dead dad! Having to lie to everyone about what happened to him. Having to keep you a secret! I want you GONE!**_

I scream in my own mind at my other me.

I hear her laughing at me. _I'm afraid the only way to kill me, is to kill you. Because I am you Junko. Junko, I'm Junko. Understand? I'm the better side of you, the logical side of you. I don't act on my emotions like an idiot, like you. And do not give me that crap! I saved you, he wanted you dead, I saved you Junko, I saved us. You know I love you, and you know deep down you love me._

"GET OUT!" I yell out loud into the actually not so empty air. I blink as the lights turn on.

"Sorry, un, I was just cheaking on you, yeah." I hear Deidara say as he walks closer to me. I sit up letting him also sit on the couch.

"I didn't mean that, I uh didn't know who you were, you just scared me a little is all." I say laughing nervously but despite my laughing tears falling down my cheeks.

_Why are you crying Junko? Do you want this guy dead? Did he do something to you?_

_**NO! Do not touch Deidara, If you kill Deidara I will kill us, understand!**_

I yell to myself. I knew that I was yelling at myself, but then again, It wasn't just me. This side of me has the power to take over me, to take control at night. So I guess I was crazy but not so crazy?

I feel Deidara wrap his arms around me pulling me close.

"What wrong, yeah?" He asks looking me in the eyes.

I look back into his eyes tears slowly pulling to a stop. "I just had a really bad dream is all." I say turning so my feet were on the ground as I look down at them.

"Want to talk about it, un?" He asks patting me on the back lightly.

"No... I'd rather not..." I say smiling at him weakly.

What did it mean? I understand the first part was my other self trying to take control, but how could my imaginary Deidara stop her? She had me in a trance, I almost let her, but that one small thought of him made a fake him come and stop her. He saved me without knowing he saved me. I know he'd think I was crazy if I told him about it, so I wouldn't.

"Okay, well, maybe we should both go back to sleep, sound good, yeah?" He says moving his hand as he stands up.

I quickly stand up as well grabbing his hand.

"C-Could I sleep in your room? I don't want to be alone tonight." I ask like a little child.

But sure enough he just smiles at me griping my hand back and pulling me along with him making me drag the pillow and blanket behind me.

I yawn sitting up and stretching my arms out. I look down at the abondoned mess of blankets on the floor suddenly realizing I was in the bed now instead of the floor.

I look to my right to see Deidara sleeping right next to me making me blush but smile. His loud snore and half of his body out of the blanket half of it in the blanket. He turns his face toward me making my heart jump at the sight. Right next to me lay the most handsome man I had ever seen, the one person I have ever been close to. My best friend...'_friend_'.

I sigh getting out of the bed standing up. I turn around staring at the sleeping Deidara in front of me. He was my first and closest friend and I couldn't even trust him fully. But I could at the same time. I trusted him with my life but I knew I shouldn't. I hold my right hand to my chest over my heart staring down at it,

What was this feeling? He made me feel safe he made me feel wanted, needed. Not just him either, more then half the Akatsuki. They all made an effort to talk to me, to include me. They made me smile, even the ones that scared me made me smile. Was this how a family felt? A real family, my family. Or at lest the closest I had ever had.

Konan was like a sister to me and Pain like a father. Hidan like a crazy ass brother and the rest kind of like cousins. Well besides Kisame, he was kind of like an uncle, or grandpa. I chuckle at the thought of him being called grandpa. But what about Deidara? What was he in this family? It feels wrong calling him a brother, it feels wrong calling him family, it some how makes me feel, gross.

_You like him._

_**Of course I like him, I like all of them.**_

_Not like that you idiot, you like him more like that, you, ugh do I seriously have to explain this to you? You like him as a crush, you feel a deeper conection with him then you do with the rest, understand? Why do I have to explain this to you when I am you? Don't you think you should know?_

I sweat drop at that. She was right, I was basically explaining it to myself. Which was weird I must say.

I grip my shirt looking at Deidara.

_**Love huh... So this is 'love'?**_

I smile turning around walking out of his room into the hall way shutting the door behind me. I lean agenst the door bowing my head suddenly crying. But not in a sad manner, I was happy, I was very happy. I suddenly felt, complete.

I smile walking into the kitchen looking around at the mess. I smirk pulling my hair back into a pony tail grabbing a apron and tieing it around myself. I slowly pull on some rubber gloves and a bucket filling the bucket up with hot water and soap. I grab the broom out of the supply closet setting the bucket on the counter. I start sweeping the floor humming a tune to myself.

_You sure are happy this morning, your not a happy person though, so why are you happy?_

_**It's simple, I found were we belong...**_

-**Sorry for the kind of short chapter, I didn't have a very long idea for this one but I still had an idea at lest, I hope you liked it, I liked it haha, Please review I would love some opinions. Thanks I hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. The Past Comes Back

I jump back doing three back flips in a row until finally landing on my feet holding one hand to the ground the other behind me bending down to slow myself from sliding backwards. I breath heavily then glare up at Itachi.

"You were seriously trying to kill me weren't you!" I yell at him.

"No I was just attacking you as if I were." He says calmly but returning my glare.

I huff turning my noise up to the top right of the sky from where I was standing crossing my arms over my chest "I don't want to train anymore." I say turning around.

"Don't be such a baby and get back here." He says suddenly behind me grabbing my arm.

"I'm Tobi's partner why can't I just train with him." I ask still glaring and rudely pulling my arm away from Itachi's grip.

"Okay fine..." I say letting my body loosen up a little.

I jump back making a few hand signs then landing on a tree branch before making the last hand sign.

"Chikyuu Ori!" I yell out focusing on the ground around Itachi.

The earth around Itachi quickly flys up all around him forming into a cage with only a few bars close together in the front just enough space between each to throw a sword in.

"Kaji da token!" I yell after making a few more hand signs. A fire sword appears in my right hand. I put my right foot in front of my left pulling back the arm with the sword in it back while holding the other in front of me low and palm open.

I close one eye aiming for Itachi before finally throwing it. The sword flies threw the air and threw the front space between two bars. The sword misses Itachi and stabs into the wall.

"You missed." He states bluntly.

I smirk as the sword busts like an explosion filling as the bars turn into solid walls filling the cage full of fire.

I jump out of the tree quickly running away so I could get out of there before he busted out so I wouldn't have to train anymore. I hid in a bush as the wall gets broken down making fire burst out real fast before everything finally disappears. I watch Itachi barley wounded walking forward looking up at the tree I was once in. I see him close his eyes in annoyance at me not being there.

I slowly and quietly start to crawl army style on the ground back to the layer. I smile in a relief at the hole in the ground meant to be a window.

I crawl closer going head first into the hole. I land on my hands before falling into a sitting position. I yelp out a squeak of surprised at the shirtless Hidan in front of me.

He quickly turns around looking down at me. I laugh nervously before gulping staring at his upper body in amazement.

He smirks standing up straight "Like what you see?" He asks jokingly before grabbing a shirt and pulling it on.

"Um, I-I'm sorry that I just randomly appeared in your room, you see I was running away from Itachi and his insane training and your window just so happened to be the closest window to where we were and..." I stop at the feel of him putting his hand on my head and messing up my hair.

I slowly stand up looking down blushing. It was hard to look him in the face now for some reason.

_If I were you I'd forget about that Deidara guy and go for this hottie. __I hear other Junko say I could hear her smirk while she talked._

_**Yeah, Hidan is hot but I don't like him like that.**_

_I do, I might just come out tonight just to see this guy, I mean why not, It might be fun to actually talk like out of your head._

_**Seriously don't they know that your me or at lest think that then they'll think I like Hidan and I don't.**_

_Oh stop being a baby, I'd tell him we were different people, I mean it isn't like we are the same at all._

_**Whatever it isn't like I can control what you do anyways.**_

_Ha yeah your right you can't so I will do anything I want, thanks for pointing that out._

_**Ah crap**_

I hear other Junko laugh like a total freak as I roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I hear Hidan ask raising an eye brow at me.

"No, I was rolling my eyes at me, as crazy as it sounds." I say rubbing the back of my neck looking at him laughing a little bit.

_Hey you know what, if I ever do decide to come out for any reason and talk to someone, maybe we should come up with a name for me so I don't have to say that I am Junko._

_**Your right that might get confusing.**_

_How about Nao, it means honest._

_**You? You're not honest.**_

_Um yes I am, when have I ever lied to you?_

_**True, okay, you're Nao.**_

_Awesome, I am so excited to introduce myself to your 'family'._

_**Wait what do you mean? What are you going to do.**_

_Well since you feel so close to them, I was thinking why not let them know all of you, in other words let them meet me._

_**No you can only meet Hidan, no one else.**_

_Ugh fine._

I smile at Hidan before leaning off the wall.

"Well I guess I should go." I say walking past him.

I get stopped by him grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him.

"H-Hidan, what a-are you doing." I stop blinking a few times after him kissing me.

I push away looking down "I don't like you like that, I like someone else, and I know someone else who likes you..." I say turning around.

"Wait, Konan? She is the only other girl." I turn around a sly smirk on my face.

"You'll see." is all I say before walking away and leaving his room.

_You dope now he is going to be waiting for me to come out and such and so on._

_**Real smart sentence right there, and I just set it up, kind of.**_

_Gah_

I walk into the kitchen to see Itachi and Leader-sama talking.

"O-Oh, Uuuh, I'll come back later!" I say quickly turning around to leave the kitchen. Before I could leave the kitchen I'm stopped by Itachi grabbing my wrist.

"Look I'm sorry I bailed training, please don't get me into to much trouble." I say giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not, but you have a mission so you need to go talk to leader-sama, now." He says pushing past me and shutting the door behind him.

"Um yes leader-sama?" I say walking over in front of him.

"Zetsu has informed me that we have a few ninja near here and I want you to go and get rid of them and quick." He says pointing me to the door.

"Yes leader-sama." I say before I quickly run out of the room. I grab my Akatsuki cloak that I had left on the couch the other night and slip it on closing it half way. I run down the long empty rock hall way making hand signs to open the seal that kept our base secret. I leave entering into the outside world the giant bolder closing behind me.

I jump up to the top of the cliff running threw the trees. I run for what seems like forever before I finally reach a small team of anbu.

I stop hiding behind a tree. I notice their leaf head bands. I sigh.

_Looks like this is going to be harder then you first though huh?_

_**No I am simply going to kill them, I don't care that they're from the leaf, I am an Akatsuki and they are the enemy**_

_Good girl!_

_**Yeah Yeah, shut up.**_

"You there, come out." I hear one of the anbu say.

I smirk walking out onto the big tree branch calmly staring down at the 4 anbu standing down on the ground.

_That isn't such a bad number, how weak do these anbu think the Akatsuki are? They are such idiots._

I ignore her glaring at the team of anbu.

"You, your an akatsuki! Come with us and we wont have to hurt you."

"How dumb do you think I am?" I say jumping down in front of them on the ground.

"You, your Junko Kei, the girl who disappeared about a month ago, we thought you were dead." I hear one say.

"Well I guess you were wrong" I say quickly pulling out a few kunai and throwing them toward the four men.

They all doge the kunai now in ready position.

I jump back dogging one coming at me with a long smarui sword. I pull out a kunai spinning it in my fingers before quickly blocking his sword with the kunai. The anbu pushes harder on the kunai trying to get to me. I reach down into my weapon holder pulling out another kunai and hitting the other side of the sword with it.

I push as hard as possible on both sides before finally getting the sword of of his hands. I flip back throwing the kunai at him while catching the sword with my right hand. I quickly turn around slicing the anbu coming at me from my back side deeply in the arm.

The second anbu jumps back holding his arm pulling out a few shiriken and throwing them at me. I block them all but one with the sword. I grunt softly as one hits me in the arm. I pull it out quickly turning to my right stabbing the third anbu coming at me from my right in the shoulder.

I keep running at the third anbu digging the sword deeper into his shoulder until finally ramming him into a tree making sure part of the tip of the sword was in the tree before grabbing a huge roll of wire out my weapon holder and quickly wrapping it around him running around him full speed. I stop satisfied that he was secure. I make a few hand signs turning around to the other three anbu who to my advantage where standing close to together.

"Chikyuu Ori!" I yell trapping the three into a earth cage just like I did with Itachi during training.

They right away start attacking the wall trying to get out.

"It's futile!" I yell making more hand signs.

"Kaji da token!" I yell after finishing my hand signs. A fire sword appears in my right hand. I put my right foot in front of my left pulling back the arm with the sword in it back while holding the other in front of me low and palm open.

I aim toward the space between the front bars of the earth cage throwing the fire sword perfectly into the cage.

"Missed!" One yells out smugly. I smirk as the fire spread in the cage as the cage slowly closes its self so all there are, are solid earth walls. I hear a few screams before everything disappears and nothing is left besides the three anbu's ashes.

_Better finish off the last one before you run our of chakra._

And she was right I was running low and chakra by now. And as if right on cue I feel a sharp pain threw my lower back. I fall to my knees coughing up blood looking down to my lower half of my body to see a tip of a sword poking out. I slowly stumble over to a close by tree holding my self up barley. I look up to the last standing anbu who for some reason was taking off his mask.

My eyes widen recognizing the man standing before me. My dad's old best friend.

"Y-You" Is all I say as he steps closer.

"Your father should have killed your worthless ass when he had the chance." He says roughly pulling the sword out of me. I scream bloody murder at the pain as I fall to my knees.

I slowly lift my head panting glaring at him.

"G-Get away from me!" I yell trying to stand to only fall back down.

I scream as a unbearable pain hits me, but the anbu just as surprised as me stands there thinking I was dying.

I hold my stomach trying to keep myself from getting sick at the spinning world around me.

_I'm sorry to do this to you._

I hear Nao say before everything goes black around me.

**:~ Nao's Point Of View~:**

I stand up holding my right hand over the wound on my bottom right. A green light comes from my hand healing the wound.

I look to see the anbu wide eyed turning around to run away.

I grab his wrist throwing him hard agents a close by tree denting the tree a little bit. He closes his eyes in pain letting out a grunt of pain. I grab the sword from the ground running at the anbu full speed stabbing him right in the heart.

"Basted" I spit on him smirking slyly.

"Its good to be out." I say running to the Akatsuki layer.

_**I-I'm inside of you!**_

_Yeah welcome to my life_

_**Let me out!**_

_I will after you're done healing. We may share a mind but our bodies are different you're still wounded and the best way to heal quickly is to stay in there for a while okay._

_**Fine, but please don't go back to the Akatsuki layer.**_

_I just want to to see that cute guy, Hidan while your in there._

_**Hey, how come this is the first time I have been able to talk and see and remember like this?**_

_It's the first time i've let you_

_**Oh I see, makes since.**_

I keep running finding the window were Junko had gone into durning her training with Itachi.

I go feet first threw the window landing on my feet in his room. I look around to find it empty.

I sit on his bed waiting for him to come back.

**Ah okay so that took forever to write. Sorry if it was a little confusing I ended up rushing the end of it. It will keep on going to the next day in chapter 9. Review tell me what you think so far. And also tell me if you think I should do an OC Character Information Sheet on Nao. Thank! I hope you liked it 3**


	9. Failed Drunken Suduction

WARNING: Yuri / mature content and slight cussing are in this

chapter. Mild lime no lemon. This chapter is more like a teaser chapter with the

sexual stuff. Please if you can not or do not like to read anything with a

mature theme and/or yuri (girlxgirl) or yaoi (boyxboy) then do not read this.

Thank and if you decide to read it then please do enjoy ^-^.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto its characters nor the story plot I only own Junko and Nao. And this disclaimer is for all the chapters.

A/N: This story was transfored from quizzila to here due to some problems so I wont be doing my normal talking stuff until chapter 10. So enjoy :D.

I smirk as Hidan opens his door walking into his dark room. I hear the door

close as he turns on the light and turns around. He quickly gasps losing his

cool but as quickly as it was lost it was regained.

"Junko?" I hear him question. I shake my head no standing up and holding out

my hand.

"Nao, I just happen to be living inside of Junko, but I think you can help

fix that." I smirk widder.

What that wasn't what you were saying

before

Well I had to get you to trust me, but don't worry it was only 50% a

lie.

"What do you mean I can help?" He asks crossing his arms and rasing an eye

brow at me.

"You worship Jashin, correct?" I say getting dangerously close to him.

"Yeah, why do you need to know." He says stepping back a little as I step

closer pushing him agenst the wall.

"Don't worry you'll find that out soon enough." I say before snaking my arms

around his neck and kissing him not giving him a chance to speak.

I slink my hands down his sides grabbing his arms and rudely pulling him to

the bed not breaking the kiss

Oh gross! Stop it, ahh you whoooore

I chuckle at Junko's words but not listening countinuing my goal.

Hour Later

I giggle darkly at the very happy yet surprised Hidan under me as I quickly

fall to his side panting. I hold my head in pain.

'Thank Jashin it worked' I chuckle but quickly stop yelling out in

pain pushing Hidan off the bed to make room for what was about to

happen.

"Ow damn..." Hidan stops talking staring in amazement at what was happening

on his bed.

I cough up blood as I start to feel another body coming out of my own. Before

I know it I pass out from the pain.

My eyes flicker open as I see I am in a bed listening to the annoying beeping

of the heart moniter. I turn my head to the right to see Junko also waking up

and looking back at me.

Her eyes widden surprised to actually see me next to her. She quickly sits up

speachless just staring at me.

"Stop staring at me loser." I say smiling at her.

"H-How did you do that!" She asks amazed and what seemed like relief.

"I slept with a Jashinest" I smirk winking at her.

She hits her open left palm with her right fist with an expression like she

had just thought of the best idea ever.

"So we have our own body now huh." She says looking down at her lap.

"Yeah, pretty sweet right?" I say sitting up looking at her with concern.

"I oddly feel like empty." She addmits looking at me with sadness feeling her

eyes.

I stand up walking to her sitting on the foot of her bed putting a hand on

her leg looking her in the eyes.

"This is for the best Junko, we would have had a shorter life the way we were

before, but now we have a chance of living longer and I promise I wont leave

you, your seriously my only family, no correct that

we are closer then family, I love you Junko like I love myself, yeah you can

get annoying at times but life would never be the same with out you, I promise

we will stick together, 'kay?" I say hugging her.

We both quietly start to cry hugging each other firmly.

:~Junko's Point Of View~:

"I can't say why because I don't know why but I trust you, and I love you

too." I say pulling away from the hug.

"Same, we have an unexplanable bond." Nao says smiling at me as I smile

back.

I sigh in an annoyed tone as I whipe my eyes dry as Nao does the same.

"I hate emotional stuff" we both say at the same time. We blink a few times

staring at each other then burst out laughing.

"I see you two are up." I hear some one by the door say. I see Nao smile. I

follow her gaze up to the door to see Hidan standing there arms crossed smirking

back at Nao.

"Hey there stud." Nao laughs winking at him. I pull the blanket off me

swinging my feet off the side of the bed glaring up at Hidan.

"Glad we aren't connected anymore, because what you two did was pure

tourture!" I exclaim standing up.

Both Hidan and Nao laugh as she walks over and kisses his lips. I make

gagging sounds pretending to choke.

Nao glares over at me, "I thought it was fun."

I cross my arms glaring back at her "Well your the whore not me" I say

walking to leave the room.

I feel Nao grab my arm and smile at me.

"See you later, sis" She says smiling wider at me as I blush a little but

smile back.

"Yeah, later" I say leaving the room.

I walk into the kitchen which was once again a mess.

"Gosh can't things stay clean in here for more then like ten seconds" I sigh

putting my hands on my hips.

"Not really, un." I hear Deidara say from behind me. I smile turning around

quickly hugging him out of impulse.

"Wow there don't make me fall, yeah." I hear Deidara laugh huigging me

back.

"Heh, sorry I just missed you." I say blushing looking away from his

gaze.

"You only didn't see me for a day,un" He says laughing.

"So? I can't miss you after a day?" I ask defensivly

"Never said that, un." He says laughing more.

Deidara..." I say quietly looking down at my feet.

"Hm?" He says looking at me.

"Thank you..." I say avoiding his gaze.

"For, un?" He asks getting closer to me trying to get me to look at him.

"Everything..." I say still avoiding his gaze.

I feel him grab my chin making me look at him.

"I didn't really do anything, un" He says raising an eye brow.

"Y-You make me feel like I belong, Y-You m-make me h-happy, I'm s-so happy

I-I joined the Akatsuki... I l-love it here..." I say pulling away from his hand

and looking down again.

I feel him hug me tightly. "I'm happy you joined too..." I hear him say. A

few tears fall down my cheeks as I hug back tightly with a smile on my face.

"Hey Nao!" I yell running after her.

"Oh, hey, what's up Junko?" She says after turning around smiling at me.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"I was going to hang out with Hidan and a few of the other guys." She says

"Want to come?" She asks.

"Hm, sure." I say walking besides her.

"So, uh, what did leader-sama say?" I ask looking up at her concerned.

She makes a peace sign smiling at me "I totally got in".

I smile a huge wave of relief washing over me.

"So were is your Akatsuki cloak?" I ask.

"In our room." She says winking.

"Our? We share a room now?" I ask slightly happy because this place creeped

me out at night.

"Yup, say you look pretty, hm what's the word, sexy tonight." She says

winking at me. I blush looking down at my outfit.

It was true I purposly dressed this way because of the simple fact that I

knew I was seeing Deidara tonight. I was wearing a tight grey button up shirt

that showed a little bit of my stomach and was only

buttoned up to right above my chest. And as for my bottoms I was wearing

tight black like half pants. I usually wore them under my Akatsuki cloak they

went right under my knees hugging my legs perfectly.

To be honest I felt good about my apperance tonight, I was nervous and the

thought of changing went threw my mind a million times but I finally decided to

just go with it.

"Any reason you are dressed like that?" She asks smirking at me.

"Nooo, any reason your dressed like that?" I say observing her short blue

shorts and tight white tank top.

"Hidan." She smiles widely.

"Are you sure that outfit has nothing to do with a certain blond hair boy by

the name of Deidara?" She asks nudging my side. I blush fiddling with my

fingers.

"Should I go change? Is it to much? Do I look like a total whore? Do I look

fat?" I ask looking worried.

"Calm down Junko you look amazing, if I was a guy I wouldn't be able to take

my eyes off you." She says smiling reasuringly at me.

"'kay" I say calming down a little.

Nao stops me before I open the door grabing my arms and making me face her.

She stares at me looking me up and down before speaking.

"And don't you ever, I mean EVER say your fat again, if you do I will have to

punish you." She says smirking leaning down and lightly brushing her lips agenst

mine.

My whole face turns bright red as my heart speeds up insanly staring at her

in amazemnt. She simply smirks before pushing me agenst the wall and griping my

sides kissing me harder then before.

I lose my breath my head spinning just standing there.

I hear Nao laugh uncontrolably before kissing my forehead leaning in to

whisper in my ear.

"I wont lose to that boy." She says before pulling away and opening the door

and walking into the spare living room.

I stand there for a few seconds trying to calm myself before following her

into the room.

I sit inbetween Deidara and Nao, Hidan on the other side of Nao.

I stare at the floor still completly confused about what had just happened.

But more confused about how I felt about it.

I look over to Nao my heart speeding up. I watch her features her full soft

pink lips soflty wrapping around the bottle of sake taking a long drink before

pulling it away her lips now moist. I roam my eyes up and down her

admiring her soft pale skin and fit body. I look back down to the floor

thinking, 'Do I like girls?' I question before looking over to Deidara

my heart speeding up again watching as he laughed at some joke Tobi had just

told as he took a sip of sake and smiling down at me making my heart skip a

beat. I smile back before looking back down at my lap thinking some more,

'But I like Deidara too... do I like...girls and boys?' I question myself

once again

before grabbing a bottle of sake chugging it. 'I am so freaking

confused.' I think grabbing another bottle.

:~Deidara's Point Of View~

I yawn standing up. Everyone but Nao Hidan and Tobi had left and now it was

my turn.

"I'm getting tired I'm going to go to bed, yeah." I say before walking out of

the room shutting the door soflty behind me.

I slowly walk down the hall to my room. I pull out my key unlocking my door.

I kick off my shoes not bothering with turning on the light as I stumbled my way

to my bed. But before I could get there

I get pushed to the floor. I let out a grunt of disaproval at the impact but

before I could say anything I feel soft lips crashing into mine. I melt into the

kiss moving my lips with the mystery girls.

I snap out of my trance pushing the girl off of my reaching up turning on a

lamp on the night stand near my bed.

I look over to see Junko sitting there staring at her hands like they were

the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She slowly stands up in a clumsy way

pulling me up and pushing my on my bed.

'She's drunk.' I remember Nao making her go to bed after she had

drank basically all the sake we had, which was a lot. I sit up as she sits on my

lap wraping her legs around my waist leaning down a little and kissing me.

'Damn I wish she wasn't drunk while doing this. I think as I

relucently push her away from me but making she she didn't fall off my lap so

she wouldn't hit the floor.

"Stop it Junko you're drunk, yeah." I say sitting further back on my bed

making her sit on the side of the bed as I lean on my pillows pointing toward

the door for her to leave.

She ignores my pointing and just crawls back ontop of me. I sigh pushing her

shoulders back so she couldn't kiss me again.

"Junko seriously stop it your drunk, un." I say looking her in the eyes with

my eye brows furrowed.

She moves my hands holding them above my head as she leans in to were our

lips are inches away from each other as she smirks leaning in closer so her

mouth was near my ear, I could smell the bose all over her.

"I know..." She whispers in my ear sudectivly before nibbling on my ear and

giggling. Her soft sudective voice sent shivers down my spine. I wrap my arms

around her wasit leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back smirking

agenst my lips. She slid past my mouth to my neck kissing it softly slowly

sliding her warm soft moist lips up and down my neck.

I feel her go limp in my lap her lips still on my neck and then snores. I

smile laughing a little grabbing her sides and moving her so she was laying

beside me. Her bangs fall over her face as she lay there sleeping peacfully.

I move her hair kissing her forehead gently before standing up covering her

and walking towards the living room.

I lay on the couch with my eyes open touching my lips smiling at the memory

of her warm lips on my lips.

I turn over closing my eyes and falling asleep as pleasant dreams fill my

head.

Bwhahaha, sorry I just had to throw some yuri in there xD. So now

Deidara has competeion dundundundunnnn. I hope you liked it, it took me a while to figure out what to do for

this chapter and I decided to make up for the lack of 'romance'. So yeah this is

probally going to be

the most love filled chapter there is in this whole story so I hope

you liked it reviews would be great


	10. The Morning After

A/N: AYOH! So I am finally to chapter 10 ! I might end this story super soon like at chapter 12 because my ideas are slowly leaving me and I am losing inspiration for this story since I took it off quizzila, dont worry I have a great ending idea, it will be touching indeed, and yes for the sake of my sanity I will make a huuge time skip here well, not that huge but pretty big. Things getting serious up in here haha.

Warnings: Sexual content, lemon, cussing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if so it would be so much more romantic .

Saphy: Lets get this over with...

Gaara: That isnt the spirit I was hoping to hear.

Saphy: I know I know, I just want to get my two current stories done before I start my epic new story.

Naruto: I see, but you better have some lemon soon in your other story or Sasuke is going to flip a bitch.

Sasuke: Damn straight.

Saphy: I just randomly pictured Sasuke literally flipping a bitch hehehe.

Itachi: Sasuke wont be happy when he finds out your third story isnt about him and Naruto...

Sasuke: WHAT! How could you DX, who, who else could you possibly want to write about.

Saphy: Kakashi and Sakura or Choji and my new Oc, both I will get done but I am not sure who to write first.

Sasuke: I understand the first one but who would read about Choji?

Saphy and Naruto: RUDE! I wanted to write about him because not many do and I like Choji ookay, I am going to start this story.

I open my eyes the sun beaming on me making me sit up a cold sweat rushing over me due to my current 'wet' dreams about a certain blonde who's bed I just so happen to be in.

I uncover myself swinging around my feet touching the cold ground. I stand up slowly my back slightly aching in protest. I raise my hands slowly above my head stretching them for a short while before realizing my outfit had not changed and how slutty I looked in my opinion. I go threw Deidara's things getting out a towel one of his shirts deciding to leave my tight black pants on just not wanting my belly to show.

I open his bedroom door just a crack looking around to make sure everyone was still sleeping, and seeing how it was only four in the morning the only person I can even think of being awake this hour would be Itachi or leader-sama.

I open his door the rest of the way then shutting it quietly behind me. I run bare footed down the cold slightly long hallway to the end of it reaching a bathroom. I open the door my breath taken away from how white and silver it was, literally there were no other colors in the room.

I sigh walking in shutting and locking the door behind me. I slide my shirt over my head undoing my bra also sliding it off. I reach the waist band of my pants hooking my fingers under them pushing down making them slide down my meduim legs. I stand still observing myself in the mirror. I bite my lip griping my stomach which oddly looked fatter in the mirror then it felt. I sigh looking down at my un even body.

'Deidara was probrably gald I feel asleep, why would he want someone so hidious as myself?' I question in my head memories of the previous night peicing it self back into my mind.

I set the clothes taken from Deidara's room along with my under garments and pants under the sink so there were no chances of them getting wet from the shower.

I walk over to the white and silver shower turning the hot water on with just a tiny bit of cold water.

I get into the shower the hot water soaking my hair right away. I close my eyes facing my head up to feel the water run down my face drops of water dripping from my hair.

I reach over grabing a bar of soap running it all over my body a disgusted look on my face as I touch my own body. I sickened myself.

Tired of the sick feeling I put the soap back down grabbing the shampoo pouring some into my hand then grabbing the conditionar mixing it in the same hand as the shampoo.

I run the mixed soaps threw my hair rubbing it in before washing it out. I quickly turn the water off. I step out of the shower grabbing the towel taken from my crushes room.

As I dry herself off I cant help but wonder if my feelings for Deidara where still a crush or was it more? I shake my head, even if it was more he woud never feel the same I think to myself.

After drying off I reach down under the sink pulling out the clothes. I slide on my under garments followed by my pants and Deidara's shirt. I smirk in the mirror enjoying the view of me in my crushes shirt, it made me feel oddly safer.

I walk down the dark and kind of cold hallway looking around, everyone still asleep as far as I could tell. I sigh walking into the living room deciding to read a book, but stop at the sleeping boy on the couch.

I stand there for a second stunned. In his sleep he looked like an angel, so innocent a pure, if you didn't know him you would have never guessed he was an S-ranked criminal. I run my eyes along his facial features. His long blonde hair, oddly perfect. His closed eyes and long eyelashes. Smooth clear skin. Full pink lips slightly parted taking in shallow breaths. I feel my heart jump my stomach flip. I have to leave the room.

I quickly run out grabbing my chest beating widly inside my chest my whole body shaking. I slide down the wall taking shaky breaths. And then something I really hoped wouldn't happen, happens.

"What's wrong, un?" I hear Deidara smirking down at me observing his shirt on me I gulp watching him watch me my heart beating even faster then before.

**A/N: Okay I know it was short but I am working on a lot right now like finals and other stories and my everyday life because I have a life besides the internet believe it or not .O. . So yeah, it would make me so happy and like give me more courage on my finals if you gave me lots of good thoughts and reviews :D.**

**Saphy: Now if I don't get some sleep I might die x.X. So goodnight lovelys *Has everyone else tied and gaged in other room so they can't talk.**

**NIGHT :D LOVE YOU!**


End file.
